Mines of Despair
Mines of Despair (fully known as Chapter 5: Mines of Despair) is the fifth and penultimate Zombies map of the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is set at the Madreleron mining colony of Fidea VI that was at one point utilized by both sides of the Human-Alien Conflict and even the Coil Arms Division. This map reveals many things, with some notable revelations being the identities of both the unnamed mercenary and leader of the Coil Arms Division. The events of this map also play a critical role within the future maps, most notable the entirety of all of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising. The map returns as part of the Zombiology Collection in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III. Characters * "Athena" (playable) * Alain Bourden (playable) * Jack McMack (playable) * Brian Thompson (playable, K.I.A.) * Tom McPhillian (K.I.A.) * Paul Thompson (remastered version, audio logs only) Overview The "Mines of Despair" was a nickname given to the mineshaft by the Madrelerons due to how dangerous and unstable the environment was and what the mine held at its lowest point; an entire deposit of a strange element; the same element that supposedly helped "stabliize" the Hybrillium super serum that was the cause of both outbreaks at Fort New Trinity and the Coil Arms Division's headquarters. The map features two new utilities; the lift, which brings the player between each level of the mine, and the minecraft, which can be used to traverse between the Ruins and Bunker faster. Surface Camp The players spawn at a mining camp on the surface of the mine. There are several small buildings and tents the player can access, with one of them containing Helping Hand for 500 or 1500 points, and another containing a Mystery Box location. Both the DTe-12 and DTn-64 CQC can be found on two different wooden boards posted on the outer perimeter of the camp for 500 points. There is also the entrance to the lift, but it cannot be used until it is turned on at "The Deep End". At the very center of the camp is a large metal hatch that leads into the main excavation site of the entire mine. However, it cannot be opened until the player activates all three power levers within the camp. After activating them all, the player can open the hatch for 1250 points, revealing a large hole and a staircase the player can use that heads down into the excavation site. Main Excavation Site The main excavation site is the largest room of the entire map. Here is where the map branches off into different paths. When the player reaches the "observation deck", the first area of the excavation site the player reaches, there is the Der Wunderfizz for 1500 points, the initial Mystery Box location, the V-61 for 750 points, another stop for the lift, and three pathways blocked off by debris, which can be cleared each for 1500 points. Each pathway will bring the player to a different part of the map; clearing the debris to the left of the player when they first reach the observation deck will bring through a mineshaft that will end up heading to the Ruins. Clearing the debris to the right of the player when they first reach the observation deck will bring through another mineshaft that will end up heading to the Bunker. Clearing the debris to the left of the Mystery Box will bring the player further down the mine via a sloped pathway alongside the walls of the mine, spiraling down until reaching the Mining Checkpoint. Ruins The Ruins is a small temple like area, complete with stone walls, several destroyed pillars, torches, and a mysterious stone altar in the center of the area. Here the player can find Blade Master for 2000 points, the TXs-6 for 1250 points, another Mystery Box location, and the tunnel that connects the Ruins with the Bunker. Bunker The Bunker is a medium sized area that served as the sleeping quarters and main control room for the mining teams in the mine, having a few small rooms in the area. This area is where the main Power Switch is located, as well as Human Shield for 2500 points, another Mystery Box location and the MPX-24 for 1000 points. At the back of the bunker is a small room with a breached hole, which leads into the mineshaft that connects the Bunker with the Ruins. Mineshaft The mineshaft is a long tunnel that connects the Bunker with the Ruins. It goes behind the main excavation site, though a small hole in the wall will allow the player to jump from the tunnel onto the nearby sloped ramp. Inside this tunnel is a few things, such as the minecart utility, which for 500 points, will bring the player through the tunnel to the other end. Other things in this tunnel include another Mystery Box location, both Speed Loader and Marathon Runner at each entrance to the tunnel, costing 3000 and 2000 points respectively, and the M4X1 for 1500 points. Within this tunnel is also a cracked wall which begins to glow green once the power is turned on. The player can either use an explosive to blow up the crack, revealing the Pack-a-Punch Machine, which can be used for 5000 points. Mining Checkpoint The Mining Checkpoint is at what initially appears to be at the very bottom of the mine. Within this area are two small toll booth like buildings, the Mag-5 for 1250 points, another Mystery Box location, Stopping Power for 2000 points and another stop for the lift. There is also a large fenced off hole in the center of the room, which has "The Deep End" at the bottom of it. Inside the larger toll booth like building is a hidden switch, when once pulled will open a gated door within the other toll booth building, allowing access into "The Deep End". "The Deep End" This room is at the lowest point of the entire mine and can be accessed once the player opens the gate at the checkpoint. Within this room is a large deposit of Element X, as well as a large liquid pool of it. The lift is found here, where it can be activated by pulling a lever, which will allow the lift to be used by the player for 500 points to get up and down the mine safer and faster. The player can change the destination of the lift by pulling other levers inside the lift, with stops including the Mining Checkpoint, Main Excavation Site and the Surface Camp. This room also contains Sugar Rush for 3000 points, a Mystery Box location, and another wall buy location for the M4X1. This room is also where the final battle takes place once the player all of the easter egg steps leading up into it. During the boss fight, the Mystery Box will be constantly active in "The Deep End", allowing the players to obtain more weapons. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 - 500 points * DTn-64 CQC - 500 points * V-61 - 750 points * MPX-24 - 1000 points * TXs-6 - 1250 points * Mag-5 - 1250 points * M4X1 - 1500 points Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * Volk Mk II (remastered version only) * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * Railgun * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Perks * Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 1500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '''- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. *Der Wunderfizz''' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The mine must be destroyed in order to prevent the Element X deposit from falling into the wrong hands. * McPhillian must be eliminated. Songs * Wind of Madness by Kota Suzuki can be activated by interacting with three teddy bears wearing miner caps around the map. This song also plays during the final battle against McPhillian. Trivia * The strange element found within the map that is the base for the super serum is revealed to be the natural unstable form of Element X, the same element that was featured in RoachTheIntelCollector's "Reformed History", "A Better Tomorrow", "The Hunt" and "The Search" sagas. ** It is also heavily suggested in the map that the Element X samples found during the previously stated sagas originated from Fidea VI. * This is the first map to feature the loss of one of the four original characters, in this case being Brian Thompson after perishing during the collapse of the mines whilst fighting McPhillian. The second map to do this is Adventure's End, where "Athena" becomes lost in space while fighting Ataraxia within the disabled Iron Doom. ** Both instances are the result of a protagonist (Brian and "Athena") sacrificing themselves in a last-ditch attempt to defeat the main antagonist of their respective game (McPhillian and Ataraxia). *** However, it is revealed that "Athena" survived her encounter during the events of The Greatest Threat of All. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Zombies Maps